


Day Ten: Doggy Style

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Dean, Doggy Style, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part of their relationship has been a long time coming. It starts out as sitting closer together than usual, but Sam just writes it off as Dean’s weird codependency thing they may or may not need to see a therapist about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Ten: Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

This part of their relationship has been a long time coming. It starts out as sitting closer together than usual, but Sam just writes it off as Dean’s weird codependency thing they may or may not need to see a therapist about.

Then Dean becomes clingy, overly so, although Sam is not complaining. Dean starts to hold onto his arm, fingers lingering when he touches Sam, which is more often than normal.

When Dean starts to hold his hand in public, Sam knows he has to talk to Dean about it, address the ‘issue’.

It’s a late Friday night, one that isn’t filled with beer and whiskey like usual, and Sam is surprised Dean is so sober considering how horrible their last hunt went.

“Dean, I have to talk to you about something.” Panic crosses his face, but he masks it with an overly wide smile, obviously fake.

“Sure, Sammy, what’s up?”

“Dean, you’ve been really tactile lately, and I’m not saying I don’t like it, but I’m worried about you. Are you okay after, you know, everything you’ve been through? I know the last few hunts were tough, I get it, but I just want to make sure that you’re alright and not about to die on me.”

Dean’s smile falters.

“Yeah, man, I’m fine.”

“You’re lying, Dean, spit it out.”

Dean just looks at Sam for a long time, and Sam feels oddly self-conscious, like he’s getting his soul searched. Knowing Dean, he knows how to do it, too, so Sam curls in on himself a little.

“Are you mad at me?” Sam asks, and Dean shakes his head.

“No, no, no, I’m not mad at you, Sammy, I could never stay mad at you, okay? It’s just . . . I’m dealing with some crap you don’t need to hold on your shoulders. I’m working it out. I’ll stop touching you all the time, I know it’s a little creepy.”

“It’s not creepy if it makes you feel better, Dean. And I know you think that I worry a lot, and I do, but please tell me so I can help you through it.”

Dean cringes.

“You’re going to hate me.”

“If you can’t stay mad at me, there’s not way in hell that I could ever hate you, got it?”

“No, Sam, I’m serious.”

“Who did you kill, Dean, because I don’t care. You’re my _brother_ and there’s nothing in the world that can ever change that.”

“I love you, okay?” Dean shouts, freezes where he’s sitting on the edge of his bed.

Sam pauses, narrows his eyes.

“I love you, too, I don’t see how that has anything to do with what we’re talking about.”

Dean sighs, frustrated.

“Look, Sam, I’m only going to say this once because I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get it out again before you rip my head off of my body, but _I love you_. Like, more than a brother.”

“You’re still lying.” Sam’s hurt. This isn’t funny. He’s loved Dean for years, fucking _years_ , and of all the pranks Dean’s pulled, this is by far the worst. Sam’s heart shatters into a million pieces and he feels himself tear up.

“I’m not lying, Sam. Why in hell would I ever lie to you about something like that?”

Sam blinks back his tears, tilting his head back he takes a deep breath.

“Dean, if you’re being serious that’s one thing, but I know you’re not. It’s not funny.” He says, and looks back to Dean.

He’s not laughing.

“Sam, I . . . do you think this is a joke? I’m not pulling some dumb prank, Sammy, I’m spilling my feelings here, okay? So can we act like adults for once, and can you trust me right now? I’m being one hundred percent serious, I’m not pullin’ your damn leg!”

Sam watches him breathe heavily for a moment before nodding.

“How long?”

“How long, what?”

“How long have you loved me?” That throws Dean for a loop, one he obviously wasn’t expecting.

“I mean, since you were born. In love with you? A long time, but it took me until a few weeks ago to realize what I was feeling.” Dean looks at him, his face softening. “What about you?”

Sam smiles fondly.

“This one time, it was raining really hard and dad didn't come pick me up from school like he said he would. I was standing under this little hood of a store, but they kicked me out for trespassing and it was right then that it started snowing. I took all the change from my pocket and called you on the pay phone, telling you where I was, and you were so worried. I felt cool because my big brother cared, you know? I was always the weird little brother around your friends, at least I felt that way. Anyway, you came and picked me up, but by that time it was like nine at night, pitch black, and I was already catching a cold. You cranked up the heat and drove as fast as you could back to the motel while playing the music that I liked instead of Metallica.

“When we got back to the motel room, you stripped me down and threw me into the shower with the hottest water it would go to even though it costed us another thirty bucks for it. Dad was pissed but I was so happy about it. You tucked me into bed for a while, but I was still shivering so you slept with me through the night instead of taking the couch. I fit myself right over you and you wrapped your arms around me and I knew that I loved you so much, Dean. I never wanted to leave, but I had to, you have to know that.”

Dean looks scared out of his mind, like he’s done something wrong.

“Sam, I --”

“Look, Dean, I know you’re prone to panicking in these sort of situations, but it’s me. I’m just Sam, we can make this work.”

“You don’t want to be with me, Sammy. This could go so wrong.”

“So could just leaving it be. What do you have to lose?”

“Everything, Sam, you’re my everything, and if I lose you . . . I don’t know what I’d do.”

Sam mulls it over.

“Can I kiss you? Is that something you want to do?”

“Yeah.” Dean’s voice cracks and his gaze catches on Sam’s lips. Sam sits next to him on the bed, looking into his eyes. With anyone else kissing like this is awkward, leaning in while keeping eye contact is not something he’s ever been interested in, but it’s oddly intimate and strangely not awkward with Dean.

He closes his eyes when their lips meet, groaning because he’s been dreaming about this for years and now he’s finally getting it.

“Love you, love you, love you.”

“Sammy,” Dean rasps.

Sam pushes Dean gently, letting their bodies fall to the mattress rather than just shoving Dean down on it, taking what he wants.

Sex for Sam has always been rough, a get it over with or get out sort of deal, but this . . . this is slow building and intense.

Sam doesn’t even get his pants off before Dean is coming, gasping into Sam’s mouth as he does.

Sam unzips Dean’s jeans, pulling his softening cock out, stroking him through it so it’s good and not unsatisfying.

Sam’s still painfully hard in his pants, probably leaking pre-come, soaking through his boxers with it.

“Dean, what are we doing?”

“Need you in me, Sammy, please.”

Sam groans, grabs the base of his cock to keep from shooting off too soon.

“Have you ever done it before?” Dean hesitates before shaking his head. His cheeks are flushed, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face that Sam brushes off, sucks it off the pad of his thumb and Dean watches him, a look of hunger on his face. “Dean, are you sure you want to bottom for your first time? I want this to be good for you, really good, okay? I’ve done it before, so you can top if you want to.”

“I want to bottom. Please, Sammy.” Sam sighs, watching his brother watch him.

“Okay, Dean, if you’re sure.”

“I am, just . . . there’s lube in the bottom of my bag on the right side.” Dean blushes while Sam goes to grab it. It’s flavored cherry, something Sam wasn’t expecting.

“Kinky.” Sam snorts, and Dean huffs an embarrassed laugh.

“What can I say, I’m a kinky guy.” Dean opts for his usual swagger, but Sam rolls his eyes.

“Dean, I don’t want fake you, I want real you. I know it’s scary, but I’m being real with you here.”

Dean nods.

“I can do that. I think I’m going to be loud, uh, so, yeah, sorry about that. I get really out of it after sex, by the way, sort of incoherent.”

“Then you’re going to be in for a brain full of cotton, I know how to make you feel real good.”

Dean’s eyes widen and he makes a noise that sounds a lot like a whimper. Sam laughs, grinning at his brother, and he starts to get undressed, pulling off all of his shirts, peeling back his soiled pants, fingers dancing above the waistband of his boxers uncertainly.

“Take them off, Dean.”

“That’s unfair, you’re totally dressed.”

“Take them off.” Sam repeats, and he does. His cock twitches, trying to thicken again, but it’s not happening so soon after coming. Dean’s movements are blocky, uncoordinated and slow as he comes down from the orgasm. When he’s shucked all of his clothing, he looks up at Sam.

He’s still flushed, down his chest, and Sam takes a moment to just _look_.

Dean watches as Sam strips, pulling his boxers over his cock that’s tenting them, and it jumps up, hits his stomach.

Dean licks his lips, and Sam grins.

“Do you want this?” Sam asks, and Dean laughs. Sam scowls.

“I’m sorry, it’s just . . . this is weird. Good, but weird.”

Sam shakes his head.

“So, no dirty talk.”

“No dirty talk.”

Sam fits himself between Dean’s spread legs, lubes his fingers up, puts one at Dean’s hole. Dean’s eyes are wide, searching Sam’s and he leans down to kiss Dean. Dean hums, and just as he does, he wiggles his finger inside of Dean.

Dean grunts, kisses Sam a little harder, pulls him a little -- a lot -- closer.

Sam pulls away and Dean makes an unhappy sound in the back of his throat.

“Get on your stomach, it’s easier like this the first time.”

Dean complies, props himself up on his elbows and knees, cants his hips back. Sam has the best view _ever_. He strokes his cock as he fingers Dean open, taking his time. This has to be perfect, he reminds himself.

Dean moans, and when Sam strokes his prostate, he almost shoots off the bed.

“W-what the hell _was_ that? Do it again,” Dean demands, and Sam does. It earns him a string of curses passing Dean’s lips that he kisses away.

When he’s sure Dean is nice and stretched, slicked up just right, he applies the lube to the smooth skin of his cock, rubbing over the head a few times to get himself prepared.

Dean looks scared out of his wits, watching Sam’s cock like it’s about to poison him.

“Dean,” Sam strokes the hand that’s not covered in cherry scented stuff over Dean’s cheek, “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m not going to push you into anything you don’t want to do.”

Dean nods.

“I want this, please, Sammy.”

“I love you, Dean. If you want to stop, tell me, okay? If at any time you’re in pain, or you don’t like what’s going on, tell me.”

“Okay, okay.” Dean pants as Sam starts to push into him. He keens, throwing his head back, and Sam fills that space, kissing and nipping at his skin.

“Talk to me, tell me how you’re feeling, Dean.”

“Full, too full. Oh my god, _Sam_ ,” Dean pants out, and Sam pauses.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” Dean shakes his head, swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

“No, no, don’t stop. Just . . . move or something, I don’t know.”

Sam begins to rock his hips, and Dean makes an unhappy noise. Sam stops, breathing hard.

“Talk to me, please. What’s hurting, what can I do to make it better?” Sam asks, looping an arm around Dean to feel his cock. He’s still hard, thank God, so Sam knows he’s not doing too horribly.

“Faster, deeper.” Dean groans out, and Sam slams his hips forward. Dean jolts, moaning, and pre-come leaks into Sam’s hand.

He thrusts until he’s hitting Dean’s prostate with increasing frequency. Dean’s whines come out louder, and Sam has to clamp a hand over his mouth. He bites into Sam’s skin, not teasing or jokingly, but to hold back those glorious sounds.

Maybe once they’re back in the bunker they can be as loud as they want.

“Look at how good you are at taking my cock, Dean.” Sam bites behind his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. “Such a slut for your little brother’s cock, Dean. So beautiful, so full. I can see my cock go in and out of you, you’re so good, _so good_ for me. Can you come? Come for me, Dean, come for me.” Dean screams into his palm, spilling over his other one.

Sam comes a moment later because suddenly Dean gets a thousand times tighter around his cock. He grunts.

“ _Dean_.” Sam grinds out, and Dean whimpers, canting his hips back. Sam keeps going until he’s spent, and then keeps going a little while longer because Dean’s begging for it under him.

When they’re both done, it’s a mess of bodies as they collapse onto the mattress.

Sam rolls them out of the wet spot, helps him into his own bed.

Dean’s eyes are closed, his body slack, and Sam goes into panic mode.

“Dean, are you with me?” Dean hums, and he lays back down, pulling Dean along with him. “Are you feeling okay? Was that good?”

“Fuck yes.” Dean says, and moves his arm up into the air, weak fist punching up. Sam laughs breathlessly. “We need to do that again.”

“Not in a motel ever again.”

“Why not?”

“You are literally the loudest person I’ve ever met.” Dean blushes. “It’s not a bad thing, I really love it, Dean. I love you.” Sam kisses his nose, and he snorts, pushing Sam’s face away.

“Yeah, whatever you big dork. Get to sleep, you wore me out.”

Sam scents Dean’s neck, the smell familiar, more so than anything in the world.

Dean’s quiet snores fill the room, and Sam’s follow suit. His heart beat has calmed as it always does when Dean’s around him, and in the morning when he wakes to see Dean still sleeping in his arms, looking peaceful and innocent, his heart pounds again, but this time it’s for a good reason. Boy is it a good reason.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
